


Экстази

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Dark, Drugged Sex, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Kinks, M/M, PWP, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Зрачки Матвеева были расширены, да и по откровенно шлюшьему поведению вполне понятно, что Матвеев под кайфом и пьян. Впрочем, подобные условия общения вполне комфортны для них двоих: никаких обязательств, только физическое удовольствие без каких-либо неприятных последствий, не считая похмелья. Здесь не было ни любви, ни привязанности, только выгода: снять напряжение и расслабиться.
Relationships: Антон Шагин/Максим Матвеев
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173314
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Экстази

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Экстази"
> 
> Дарк АУ, в котором популярный актер Макс Матвеев балуется веществами, а Антон Шагин черпает вдохновение в затворничестве с бутылкой.

Подсветка в автомобиле потухла вместе с музыкой, словно умерла, разом пропали с лица синие и зеленые отсветы. Максим оказался в полутьме, от которой приятно заныло в висках и уставших глазах. Водительская дверь хлопнула оглушительно громко, выразительно прошуршал гравий.

Конечно. Четвертый час ночи.

Шагин прочитал сообщения в мессенджере, но не ответил.

Поэтому Максим просто подошел к железной двери, нажал на кнопку домофона, а потом постучал основанием бутылки шампанского по двери и заорал. Весело так.

– Сова, открывай, медведь пришел!

Судя по звуку шагов на крыльце – медведь здесь всё-таки Шагин. Он открыл. Долго посмотрел снизу вверх. Максим сдвинул с носа очки в ярко-красной оправе, убирая ими отросшие волосы. Отпил из горла. Облизнул губы.

– Что? Что ты так смотришь? Я приехал к своему любимому мужчине. И прекрасно знаю, что ты не спишь. Нет, ты в такое время не спишь. Ты сидишь и пишешь. Свои очень важные строчки. У меня есть предложение поприятней.

И улыбнулся. Пролезая длинным худощавым телом в проем между дверью и косяком, казалось бы – для пролезания не предназначенный.

Шагин понаблюдал за тем, как Матвеев просачивается в его двор, на его дорожку и только губы поджал.

«К любимому мужчине» – вызвало желание заехать по лицу, но в руках у Антона был стакан (к черту эти пижонские бокалы) вина. В дом протопал, туфли со смятым задником бросил на веранде, пустил Матвеева в темное, пропитанное запахом табака помещение.

– Ну, иди в ванну. Бойлер починили, вода теплая есть. Или ты приготовился дома? – безразлично бросил Антон, прекрасно понимая, что в их случае «поприятнее» значит только одно. – Надеюсь, ты принес с собой что-нибудь для исполнения своего предложения? Иначе не знаю, сколько мне придется выпить, чтобы трахаться с мешком костей.

Шагин плюхнулся на диван, с которого от этого движения слетело на пол несколько исписанных мелким почерком страниц.

– Готов как никогда, не жрал со вчерашней ночи, не думаю, что что-то... осталось! – расплываясь в улыбке и щуря светлые глаза, зрачок в которых, впрочем, затапливал радужку, Макс тряхнул головой. – Но так уж и быть, ладно, схожу. Чтобы точно! …Открылась такая приятная правда. Ты моешься не в тазу.

Подначки Матвеева были как у пятилетнего, а настроение искрило всеми приятными действиями экстази: любовью к окружающим и гармонией бытия. Он подошел к Антону, поставил острое колено рядом с ним – и наклонился.

– Ну конечно, не извольте волноваться.

Зная, что может схлопотать болезненный подзатыльник, если попытается скормить ему таблетку изо рта в рот – достал из заднего кармана джинсов маленький конверт. Выгнулся при этом красиво. Но джинсы на ремне порядочно так висели.

– Наслаждайся. Я быстро.

И ушел, едва найдя правильное направление – в ванну.

Антон дурнул головой в сторону, отстраняясь от Максима. Зрачки Матвеева были расширены, да и по откровенно шлюшьему поведению вполне понятно, что Матвеев под кайфом и пьян. Впрочем, подобные условия общения вполне комфортны для них двоих: никаких обязательств, только физическое удовольствие без каких-либо неприятных последствий, не считая похмелья. Здесь не было ни любви, ни привязанности, только выгода: снять напряжение и расслабиться.

Шагин сейчас даже не вспомнит, как они познакомились, как начались эти встречи. Не на курсах, не на первых съемках, потом. Сначала только взгляды, только чувство нарастающего желания внутри.

…Кажется, это был какой-то театральный раут, они пьяные до слюней зажимаются в туалете, голодные друг до друга после того, как не виделись около года. Душно. Запах тяжелых сигарет Антона, который въелся в его кожу, пряного одеколона Максима, который Шагин просто ненавидит, а Матвеев всегда словно ведро его на себя выливает, грубые движения. Матвееву наверняка тогда было больно, но алкоголь притуплял все чувства.

Сейчас кроме алкоголя нужно еще кое-что.

Сейчас, впрочем, условия куда комфортней. Мягкая кровать, полумрак, никаких лишних глаз.

Пока Максим готовится, Антон лежит на кровати. Эффект медленный, но вот уже собственная комната кажется менее темной, и Матвеев перестает быть раздражающим куском костлявого говна, и Антон под закрытыми веками видит его как утонченного ангела. Как пиздецки дорогую фарфоровую куклу, с огромными синими глазами.

Он ничего не говорит ему, только поднимается навстречу и целует. Губы намного нежнее его собственных. Шагин не дает возможности перехватить инициативу. Он крепко сжимает волосы Максима на затылке, отклоняя голову назад, кусает и тут же нежно целует, будто в этот момент его действительно волнует, что Матвееву может быть больно.

Макс стонет в поцелуй податливо, развязно, с ощущением накатывающей волны кайфа. Запрокидывает голову, как Антон хочет, дает кусать и зализывать. Глаза на миг закатываются.

Знал бы хоть кто-то, что король вечеринок, самый приятный, веселый и общительный человек в театральной тусовке, этот неуловимый красавец, который никогда не стесняется танцевать в самом центре толпы, на столе или барной стойке в окружении пары девок – ездит трахаться к Шагину.

Потому что только с Антоном можно получить это – ощущение обладания, возможность раствориться в чужой темноте, не стесняться себя. Не только потому, что поддерживаешь уровень наркотического опьянения уже больше сорока часов. А потому что только с тем, кто ни во что не ставит тебя самого – самый большой кайф.

– Антон... Антон, Антон, – поскольку голову держут – в ход идут руки. Он теребит край рубашки Шагина и снизу вверх расстегивает пуговицы, скребет пальцами по майке-алкоголичке, собирая ее, доходит до крепкого живота, до ребер, но дальше не может продвинуть. – Сними... Рубашку хотя бы.

Вцепляется в брюки, теребит ширинку – и чуть теплыми тонкими пальцами лезет в штаны, сгребает сквозь белье, мыча от сенсорного кайфа. Трикотаж трусов, блять – и теплый упругий член под ними, который скоро встанет – это пиздец приятно ощущать.

Ни одна женщина не вызывала у Шагина столько чувств, сколько дрожащее звучание собственного имени, срывающееся с губ Максима.

И он, желая выпить, впитать в себя эти стоны, целует крепче. Горячий язык проникает в рот Матвеева. Даже сейчас это нельзя назвать лаской, ни одно движение. Шагин с влажным звуком оттягивает и отпускает его нижнюю губу – и хватает Максима за запястья.

– Обойдешься.

Антон почти до крови кусает его за шею – на бледной коже остаются следы, и это заводит сильнее. Он тянет Матвеева на кровать, матрас прогибается и скрипит под ними. Антон упирается в плечи Максима. Матвеев – гибкая красотка, ноги в узких джинсах подбирает ловко, не валится, а как каскадер со стажем (или шлюха, что Антону кажется ближе к истине) – подкатывается под него. Лежит, смотрит. В синих глазах ни капли разумности, осознанности.

Сначала Антон завороженно гладит его плечи, шею, а потом вдруг сжимает повыше кадыка – и снова целует в приоткрытые губы, кусает, намеренно раздирая тонкую кожу губ. Макс задыхается, беззащитно открывая рот. Не ждал такого? Нет, ждал. Ты ждал этого, Максим. Что не сам будешь целовать хорошенькую девочку в номере отеля или в випе клуба, а тебя вомнут в пахнущую табаком и гелем для душа постель. Губы драть будут, не заботясь о твоей блядской красоте. И от сполохов боли на чувствительной коже – ты сам вцепишься жилистой рукой в чужое запястье. Не пытаясь оторвать, просто сжимая на манер наручников: давай, давай, давай, я этого хочу. Шагин сверху, а обнять его ногами невозможно, только бедрами навстречу подмахивать, скользя веселенькими малиновыми носками по покрывалу – и стонать, задыхаясь.

Шагин не отпускает руки до тех пор, пока вместо стонов не получаются хрипы, а бледное лицо Матвеева не начинает краснеть. Наказывает. Ведь ведет себя Макс намеренно развязно, потому что хочет провоцировать, потому что ему не нужно ласковое обращение.

Вырвав запястье из плена тонких пальцев, Антон отвешивает Максиму пощечину.

Больно. Голова на боку. Из носа Матвеева вырывается короткое сопение, ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы осознать себя снова. Хоть как-то. А рубашка трещит, теряя пуговицы. Антон проводит ладонью по торсу, по животу, сжимает руки на талии. Сам Шагин раздеваться не спешит, как и разводить прелюдии.

Макс упрямо поворачивается и наблюдает – в глазах азарт, в глазах любование, упоение болью и своим положением. Кто из них хуже? Они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос, но никогда не сближались при других и не говорили друг о друге приятных вещей. Разные. Разные. Матвеев, успевающей везде, бог если не подиума, то уж точно обложки. И закрытый загадочный Шагин. ...Мстит его фирмовой рубашке?

Антон целует плоский, фактически впалый живот, опускаясь всё ниже. Брякает пряжка ремня, шуршит ткань джинс, и вот Максим лежит перед ним почти обнаженным.

Прохлада воздуха облизывает тело, покрывало гладит кожу, и это экстаз. Под экстази. Привычные вещи кажутся прекрасными. Но только с Антоном прекрасной кажется боль.

Шершавые руки гладят бедра, колени, ягодицы, пах. Антон трогает почти нежно через ткань белья, а затем сжимает плоть. Наклоняется к Максиму, поглаживает по щеке и снова несильно бьет.

– Поворачивайся спиной. Не хочу видеть твое лицо даже под экстази.

Ноги сучат по покрывалу, Максим мычит, пережидая горячую волну от резкости, с которой сгребли его член. И чувствует, как твердеет. Ощущение жжения, горячечное частое дыхание через приоткрытые губы, блестящий взгляд, на пощечину реакция короткая – жмурится и снова смотрит. Смотрит очень пристально, а кивает понятливо, покладисто. Не согласится – уйдет с синяками на роже. А рожа – это инструмент.

Изгибая худое тело (это не сексуально, ему только кажется это сексуальным) – переворачивается на живот, головой на локоть, задницей кверху.

И почти не обижает, что Антону не нравится его лицо. Почти.

Шагин громко дышит. Гибкий Матвеев под ним – зрелище гипнотическое. В полумраке он выглядит не живым, не человеком. Потустороннее существо, попавшее в ловушку. Изгиб спины, проступающие ребра, тощие ноги – Матвеев сделан не из мрамора, а из стекла молочного цвета. С такими обращаются бережно, стараются не причинять вреда, только нежность, только любовь, а Шагину нравится ломать эту стеклянную куклу, нравится оставлять синяки, ссадины, нравится чувствовать его беспомощность. Он никогда не был уверен, что не заиграется и не убьёт Макса по-настоящему, и только одна такая возможность будоражила.

Антон вцепляется ему в волосы, тянет голову назад, кусает плечи, шею, проводит языком по позвоночнику, пока другой рукой надевает презерватив. Никакой растяжки, никакой подготовки – речь не идет ни об удовольствии Максима, ни о его безопасности.

Максу приходится изогнуть длинное тело, изломать в позвоночнике, свести лопатки и постараться расслабиться. Он мотает головой как норовистая лошадка, вытягивая длинные пряди между пальцев, заставляя кожу головы гореть. Остается боль. Блядская изогнутая поза. Сдвинутые трусы. И горячее – член Антона быстро нагрел резинку – между ягодиц.

Шагину плевать. Он входит грубо, впивается пальцами в бедра, но не двигается, привыкая к ощущениям. Максим охренительно узкий, горячий, и не умей Шагин сдерживаться, то кончил бы прямо сейчас.

Матвеев шипит, втягивает воздух между зубов, потом раскрывает дикие, невидящие глаза.

– Да...

Застыв, он не может проморгаться, ничего не может, не может сбить обжигающую влагу в уголках глаз, не может разомкнуть рук, на которых вздулись вены.

Инстинкт «бей или беги» растворился под амфетамином, он тряпка, послушная игрушка, которая тает от боли. Позвоночник расслабляется в три неровных рывка, щека лежит на подушке, а Максим подается назад, прося выебать его как следует. Можно. Лучше уже не будет. Он ни с кем это не делает, кроме нелюдимого психа Шагина. Ни с кем.

Сигнал Шагин понимает без слов, он медленно начинает двигаться, растягивая удовольствие. Свое. То, что чувствует Максим – не интересно. Но ему нравится смотреть и чувствовать, как Матвеев сжимается на кровати, как напрягаются его руки, как он цепляется пальцами за простынь. Существует только боль, только эта мука, но она сейчас кажется приятнее любой нежности, горячее страсти. Антон хлопает Максима по бедру, по ягодице, и движения становятся более интенсивными. Говорить нечего, он и не хочет поддерживать никаких контактов с Максимом, только наслаждаться телом неземной, нечеловеческой красоты.

От шлепка, оставившего красный след на бедре – Шагин силы не жалеет, зачем, когда можно умножать боль – Макс всхлипывает бесстыдно, развязно, по-блядски. И начинает дышать загнанно, как самка по время случки. В груди разгорается. Очищающий огонь. Никто, никто, никто не знает, какая он дрянь. А Шагин знает. Шагин ему всегда это говорил, взглядом показывал, никогда не лебезил и не сгибался. Все боятся поранить Макса, все перед ним преклоняются. Шагин – нет.

Шагин обнимает Максима рукой за шею и притягивает к себе, заставляя просто встать на колени на кровати. Он целует шею, прикусывая и посасывая его кожу, царапает живот. От удовольствия, усиленного действием наркотика, плывет перед глазами. Антон проводит пальцами по губам Максима и засовывает ему их в рот.

Жесткие пальцы Антона. Красивые, с выразительными косточками пальцы Антона вламываются в рот, проходят по языку, и Матвеев с согласным полустоном принимается их сосать. Вот так лучше. Вот так уже лучше. Похоже на секс. Даже привстает слегка, несмотря на боль, и можно совершать короткие рывки навстречу, стоя на коленях, чувствуя, как чужой член распирает изнутри и трется как раз где надо.

Влажный язык на пальцах ощущается приятно, и Антон будто в благодарность не кусает Максима, а целует его в плечо, но эта нежность мимолетна. Пальцы оттягивают угол горячего рта, размазывают слюну о щеку. Новый шлепок прилетает по другой тощей ягодице. Боль проходит через всё их общение. Движения быстрые, дыхание становится тяжелым, хриплым. Но нужно еще интересней. Антон резко отстраняется, но по-прежнему крепко сжимает член. Максим не видит, а Шагин усмехается, наслаждаясь беспомощностью. Он убирает руку, снова толкает Максима на кровать, прямо лицом в подушку.

– Попроси. Ты ведь умеешь, – Антон прижимается к нему грудью и шепчет на ухо.

Матвеев, шлепнувшись вниз, едва успевает затормозить расставленными ладонями о постель, упасть в упор лежа, щекой вжаться в покрывало. Брови у него страдальчески сведены, рот не закрывается от обилия ощущений. Соображать трудно. Начать двигаться к оргазму, когда так много разных чувств, много боли – еще труднее. Но ему хочется сделать так, чтобы голос Антона не исчезал. Чтобы он говорил, был здесь, может быть – глупая мечта – услышать одобрительные нотки.

Выгнув тонкую поясницу, Макс толкается бедрами назад, насаживаясь на член.

– О чем... о чем, попросить, ты только скажи, – движение навстречу. – Я сделаю.

Матвеев крутит бедрами. По кругу, еще разочек, и еще два рывка вверх, потираясь ягодицами.

– Душу вытрахать? О да... – на локтях пытается приподняться, чтобы удобней было двигаться. – Трахни меня еще, Антоша... Сильнее, жестче. А потом кончи в меня. Я тебя прошу. Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Антону нравится слышать возбуждённый голос Максима. Он отличается от его игривых интонаций, когда тот просто провоцирует на насилие. Его движения, попытки продолжить акт, приоткрытые губы, с которых срываются жадные стоны, грязные фразы доводят до экстаза.

– Будет сильнее, – почти рычит Шагин Матвееву в губы и впивается в них жалящим поцелуем. Кусает, сминает его губы, но не желает отстраняться или останавливаться, снова толкается в его тело. Наркотик усиливает все чувства, и запах, и вкус Максима кажутся сладкими, дурманящими. Поцелуй становится мажущим, а движения бедер быстрыми, неритмичными. Пальцы с короткими ногтями царапают живот.

– Да, вот так... – голос Матвеева уже не такой громкий, слова трудно разобрать. Он задыхается, всем телом прогибаясь, вздрагивая от рывков Антона, не находит сил даже скрести пальцами по одеялу, только выстанывает коротко, когда хватает воздуха.

...Так много страсти. Вся темная похоть, жажда обладания одного человека – льются на него, Максима, и это чистейший экстаз. Плевать, что от боли и интенсивности стоит только наполовину, что о его оргазме не идет речь, зато внутренность бедер сводит от удовольствие, проникновение усиливается. Он достает до живота... А потом.

– Ох... да. Да...

Волна возбуждения проходит по всему телу, Антон позволяет себе – он удовлетворенно мычит Матвееву в губы, замедляя движения и кончая в него.

Максим не моргая смотрит перед собой. Рождается одинокая мысль. Жаль, что Антон взял резинку, она не дает ощутить всё в полной мере, но Максим доволен и так. Экстази не дает расстроиться. Он расслабляется, вытягивается под Шагиным и лежит какое-то время тихо, давая ощущениям разойтись по их телам.

Антон сдвигается на кровати в сторону, чтобы не придавить своим телом Максима. В ушах шумит, а тело чувствует жар. Обычно Шагин сразу после этого идет в душ или отправляет туда Матвеева, чтобы тот убирался поскорее, но сейчас не хочется. Не то потому что наркотик сильно подействовал... Нет, только по этой причине.

Шагин, вытащив из-под их тел одеяло, укрывает им себя и Максима. У Матвеева волосы к лицу прилипли, щеки красные и губы опухли. Антон хмурится, проводит по губам подушечкой пальца, ощущая пульсацию под ним.

– Ладно. Оставайся до утра. Только сегодня, – небрежно и даже раздраженно произносит Антон и, обняв Максима одной рукой за пояс, притягивает к себе ближе.

Максим дернулся бы, если бы были силы. Ласка, пусть даже такая мимолетная, грубоватая – для него в новинку. Но вот он уже в кольце рук, одеяло пахнет Антоном, сам Антон рядом дышит. И даже язвить не хочется. Не хочется произносить «ну спасибо», кокетничать с «любимым мужчиной». Хочется лежать тихо. Чувствовать, как ноет всё тело, как экстаз откатывает большой приливной волной, а чужое размеренное дыхание убаюкивает.

– Спокойной ночи, – очень тихо произносит Максим, когда понимает, что Шагин скорее всего задремал, и сам он сейчас провалится в темноту.

За окном поют птички – и это очень странно. У Макса дома звукоизоляция, окна закрываются плотно, только если он не хочет слышать звуки города. Здесь... тихо, тепло, мягко... и пахнет сигаретами Шагина. ...Точно.

Тихонько подняв голову над подушкой, Матвеев оценивает свое состояние как удовлетворительное. Шампанское почти выветрилось, экстази держится на последней сопельке. Голова тяжелая, но не настолько, чтобы начать страдать прямо сейчас. Поэтому он кладет голову обратно на подушку, а потом ужом скользит под одеяло, где осторожно лапает Антона за талию. Прилипнув длинным телом к спине Шагина, он решает поставить на зеро и мурлычет:

– Доброе утро.


	2. Коллаж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемая бонусная иллюстрация.

[](https://imgbox.com/IFRnJD4C)


End file.
